God's Intentions
by Protectress of the Small
Summary: Xyriel gets sent to Tortall by Krypoith And learns their ways, what will happen when an unexpected book shows up, and a curious mage wants to go on an adventure?Will what happens be what Krypoith intended?
1. prologue

THE GOD'S INTENTIONS

Hey guys, I finally got around to writing my story. I hope you like it (It's my first fan fiction)

Anyway...here goes:

Summary-

Xyriel gets sent to Tortall by Krypoith And learns their ways, what will happen when an unexpected book shows up, and a curious mage wants to go on an adventure? Will what happens be what Krypoith intended?

Prologue:

Just as Xyriel sunk down into her chair to read, she commented to no one in particular, "Wouldn't it be cool to travel to Tortall? Anyway..." and let out a long sigh. She then set to work reading the Lord Of The Rings Series. Little did she know, the Trickster God, Kryproith was listening. "Hmmm, what a plan, how fun..."the god murmured, then vanished in the blink of an eye, leaving no evidence he was ever there, save for a small present awaiting the unsuspecting Xyriel.

Yeah I know it's short, but do you like it? Let me know. I'm open to any suggestions so please review. I probably won't continue if you guys don't like it so any criticism if fine. Anyway,

Bye, Lizzie

Click the Button Please!


	2. Chapter one: Of truffles, falling, barri...

Hey Guys! I'm Back! I thought I'd update today since it's my Birthday! I turned 13 today! Anyway I wrote a lot longer chapter today, so I hope you like!

Thanks to:

Dragon and the wild mage- Thanks Eunae and Alex, you were my only reviewers!ï Anyway, You'll find out what the "small present" is and I came up with Xyriel from the name Xylia and the book Sabriel. Eunae, you were in a weird mood, I can't believe you wrote that! And yeah, that was a shot chapter. Oh well here goes...........

Chapter 1: Of truffles, falling, barriers and oddly dressed people.

As Xyriel Was getting ready for school the next morning, she found a small chocolate truffle on her nightstand. _Wow, a secret admirer,_ Xyriel thought to herself,_ I wonder how he got in?_ She grabbed the candy and headed out the door. Eating absentmindedly, the girl strolled leisurely to school. Just as she reached the corner, Xyriel stumbled and fell, landing against a tree in the yard next to her. No one noticed the neighborhood girl fall except for a boy whose yard in which that tree grows.

Just as he was heading out the door for school, Clay saw his neighbor Xyriel, Who was just about his age, fall against his apple tree. Rushing to see if she was hurt, he failed to notice that behind him, a barrier was forming. When he reached her, he suddenly blacked out. Again, no one noticed as another kid fell to the ground. Moments later, the barrier closed, and the two vanished in a flash of light.

When the two awoke, they found themselves surrounded in a swirl of multicolored haze. When they looked closer, they saw a group of oddly dressed people behind it. When they tried to greet them, they found the haze was actually a wall.

"Hello, um, who are you, and where exactly are we?" Xyriel asked.

No one moved so she tried again, but this time louder.

"Hello people, EXCUSE ME, **UH HUM**!" The girl yelled.

This time a short red-headed woman with peculiar amethyst eyes looked over and then told the rest of her group,

"They're awake, what exactly did you want to know?"

They answered; she nodded, and then walked over. When she reached the two kids, she touched the hazy wall, and it disappeared.

She the questioned, "Who are you, and why are you here?" When both Xyriel and Clay began to blabber at once, she yelled, "One at a time, let's start with you," and pointed to Xyriel.

She began, "Well, my name is Xyriel and I don't really know why I'm here, all I know is, I was walking to school, and I tripped and fell. I blacked out and woke up here."

"And you," the woman asked Clay.

"I'm Clay," he replied, "And I got here the same way."

Aright then, I'll be right back, oh and don't move," Alanna said, and then walked back to the rest of her company.

While she was away, Clay asked, "Oh, that's all, so you're all right?"

"Yeah, but really, how did you get here?" Xyriel questioned.

"Same way you did, I think, well anyway, I was coming out the door, and I saw you fall. I was coming to see if you were hurt." He said.

"Oh, okay, do you have any idea of where we are?" she asked.

"No, I don't, but- oh, she's back." Clay commented

"Hi, can you tell us where we are, and, if you don't mind, who you are?" Xyriel asked the group.

"Alright," the redhead said. "You are in Tortall, near it's capital, Corus. I'm The King's Champion, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau. This is Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop, the former King of the Rogue, and my husband. "She said, and indicated a tall man, near his forties, with brown hair and green eyes.

Next she pointed to a beautiful woman in her late twenties, with smoky brown curls, bluish-gray eyes and a stubborn chin. "And this is Veralidaine- Daine- Sarrasri the Wildmage, and Sir Nealan-

"Neal" The man named said.

"Of Queenscove with his father Duke Baird, the Chief Healer in all of Tortall," Alanna finished and pointed to two tall men, one, younger wither brown hair and large emerald eyes, the other, older, with the same nose and eyes.

"Don't forget, kel is out hunting," the man named Neal reminded.

"Oh yes, Lady Knight, Keladry- Kel- of Mindelan is with us as well," Alanna added.

"Did I hear my name introduced?" A tall woman with short brown hair in her early twenties and dreamy hazel eyes asked.

"Yes we were just talking about you."

So, what did you think? Please review; I'll review your story! I'm desperate!!!!!!!! 1

Any way, the truffle is from Kryproith, and that's what made her fall. The barrier is what mat Clay black out, just in case you didn't catch that. Anyway, I'm proud this chapter is a lot longer. I'll hurry with the next on, it's just I'm a slow typer. I'm hoping to get 10 reviews to continue. Alright, bye, lizzieï

PUSH

THAT

BUTTON

AND

REVIEW

PLEASE!


	3. The Discussion

Hi again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just we have too many projects in school (and I've been lazy). Any way, this chappie's not that long, but I just wanted to update.

Thanks to-

**Dragon and the wild mage**: thanks for reviewing; you guys are always so nice. This chappie's for you because I wasn't going to continue because nobody wanted me to, but you did, so I did. Any way I hope you like this one!

**Knight by day**: wow! That's so much for reviewing; you don't know how much that means to me. Especially because I don't really know you. I added more this chappie (foreshadowing) so I hope you like. Thx again

Chapter 2: The Discussion 

"What were you thinking, Kryproith?" Mithros yelled. "Those kids were meant for a different purpose!"

"Yes, I know that brother. I just thought having them here in Tortall would better prepare them for when that trying time comes." Kryproith explained.

"Oh really, and how would that be?" The god asked.

"Well, they could, um, learn how to defend themselves, and learn more about...ah yes, magic." Kryproith told the two fellow gods. "In addition to some other knowledge."

"Still-" Mithros mumbled, but was cut off by his sister.

"I think this would be a great idea for our chosen," the mother goddess said, "This way they can learn to fight by trying for knighthood, without drawing attention to themselves I might add. Also, I believe the girl has the gift?"

"Yes, quite powerful too," Kryproith reassured.

"Good, well, as I was saying, she can learn how to control that magic, and when the time comes, they will know more about battle tactic then we could ever instill in their minds." The goddess reasoned.

"Yes, well, alright. As long as you make sure nothing happens to allow them to get into a relationship or any thing else like that. Other wise... the results could be disastrous." Mithros warned his brother.

"I know, I know," Kryproith sighed.

"Swear on it," an overly cautious Mithros demanded.

"All right," Kryproith started, obviously bored, "I swear on all my honor as a god, and on all my respect as a trickster, that I will make sure nothing gets in the way of our plan."

"Good, now let us adjourn this meeting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks all for reading, i am hoping to get 15 reviews, but i won't continue unless i get 10 reviews. see you later, -lizzie

NOW

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON

AND

REVIEW:)


End file.
